


A Hole In The Life

by rudolphsb9



Series: Not That Far Apart After All [4]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Gen, Siblings, kat still has feels, number siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when you know the truth, do you ever really find closure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hole In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by the train station scene at the end of the Bangkok level of the new episodic Hitman game.

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: G  
Characters: Agent 47; Katia Van Dees; Diana Burnwood  
Relationship: Number Siblings  
Summary: Even with all the answers in the world sometimes closure doesn’t exist.

~~~

“How is she?” Diana asked after a moment, as 47 took a seat next to her and facing the opposite direction.

“She lost her father,” 47 remarked. “How do you expect her to be?”

Diana hummed. “You know it was necessary.”

“She told me he was dying already, of lung cancer. He was so desperate he was willing to try experimental therapy, which suggests he didn’t have long to live when we found him. Before that he had kept himself well hidden, and certainly didn’t tell everyone what he knew. As far as risks go it looks like we overreacted.”

“And how else were we to kill LeClerq? You know they trust your methods.”

“Yet you sent someone to kill us.”

“I can explain,” she said quickly, almost stopping him from finishing.

“I’m sure we’d love to hear it.”

“We?” 47 chose not to respond, instead waiting for her promised explanation. “Very well.” She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, and glanced at him. “I sent him to make sure the girl was dead. If she wasn’t, you both would be killed. But the two of you are quicker than that.”

“Why?”

“Katia is rogue, too dangerous to allow to live. And you’re showing your own dangerous streak, as well.”

47 looked at her. “That’s what you think?”

“Please, 47… You’re a good agent, but—”

“You don’t want to take your chances.”

“No, we don’t.”

“So be careful, Diana,” 47 said bluntly, and he stood without giving her a chance to reply. She looked after him, exhaling and expressing her worry for a moment. 47 had always been a potent ally, but she knew she’d almost made a dangerous enemy of him. Was there time to save this? she asked herself. Perhaps, perhaps not.

***

“She did it, didn’t she?” Katia remarked, falling into step with 47. “She’s the reason he’s dead.”

“Does the answer satisfy you?” 47 replied.

Katia couldn’t help but pause. “I…I don’t know.” The answer helped a little—she still didn’t have an answer about her mother’s death, hence the continued nightmares—but it didn’t change anything. Maybe she was less angry about the whole thing, knowing there was some kind of reason, but there was still a huge hole punched out of her life, a hole she regrettably didn’t know the exact dimensions of. She wondered if it would ever be patched together, or if she could mend it in any way, even partially. But, this was a start. “We should go back to the hotel,” she said. “I need to think about this.”

“Take all the time you need, Katia.”


End file.
